


Completos

by carolss



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Antes de dormir Cameron e Sloane tem uma conversa





	Completos

Ferris sempre era o primeiro dos três a adormecer, Sloane geralmente ia logo em seguida, e Cameron ficava mais uns quarenta minutos acordado antes de finalmente conseguir adormecer.

.

.

.

No entanto naquela noite Sloane se manteve acordada com o olhar distante acariciando com delicadeza os cabelos de Ferris.

“Você quer que eu vá embora ?” Cameron perguntou.

O olhar confuso que Sloane deu pra ele fez com que Cameron se arrependesse de ter perguntado. Aquilo entre os três já estava acontecendo há quase um ano mas as vezes quando era apenas ele e Sloane, Cameron tendia a se sentir um tanto desconfortável.

“Porque eu iria querer isso ?”

“Eu não sei, se você quiser ficar sozinha com o Ferris eu não me importo de ir pro sofá”

“Você é alto demais para dormir no sofá. E eu quero você aqui conosco”

“Certo”

“Você não acredita em mim ?”

“Bem eu posso ver que você gosta da parte que é hum...sabe..hum”

“Sexual ?”

“É essa aí”

Sloane riu.

“Você é tão adorável você consegue fazer sexo com nós dois sem problema mas ainda fica todo encabulado quando nós falamos a respeito, é muito fofo”

“Não diga que eu sou adorável, ou fofo, é embaraçoso”

“Bem eu não dizer não vai mudar o fato de que você é essas coisas”

“Tá então voltando ao assunto eu posso ver que você gosta da parte que é sabe, mas isso não é o que garotas normalmente sonham quando elas pensam em romance.”

“Se eu quisesse normalidade eu não estaria com Ferris, ou com você”

“É mas você só está comigo por causa do Ferris”

“Não eu não estou. Eu te conheci por causa do Ferris, mas eu estou com você porque eu quero estar, eu estou com você por causa de você ser quem você é. Cameron você não está tirando nada de mim, você acrescenta. Mais do que isso na verdade você completa. Eu te amo, nós dois amamos”

“Mesmo?”

“Sim tolinho. Agora vamos dormir, um de nós ainda tem que ir pra faculdade amanhã de manhã”

.

.

.

Ferris era o primeiro a dormir, e também o primeiro a acordar, e o que ele via geralmente assim que ele abria os olhos era a sua namorada e o seu namorado juntos ainda adormecidos, era uma bela visão, sua visão favorita e ele se sentia  _muito muito_ sortudo.


End file.
